Mattie North
Matilda North, usually referred to by her nickname Mattie is a spy hired by Blackthorn to take part in the Pandora's Box heist. During the robbery she was ensnared by Pandora's Box and became its thrall. Personality Mattie is blunt and abrasive, and outside those she works with does not trust easily. She is equally blunt with those she does learn to trust, though the abrasiveness is gradually replaced with a kind of friendly cheek. History At the Bottom of the Box Mattie was hired by Blackthorn to be involved in a heist on the palace in New Devil's Crag. After meeting with the rest of the team - her client Blackthorn, the thief Dave Smiles, and assassins Salam and Akai Tsukiko - she helped to co-ordinate the heist's planning and execution. Everything ran according to plan until the team encountered Pandora's Box, until it started changing the environment around them and Smiles decided to throw it from the window. In their attempts to escape the group came across their past selves, from whom Mattie attempted to steal the box before it could be ejected from the building again. She succeeded in making contact with the box, but not before the box managed to teleport them back to the tavern in which they had first met. With their sudden change of surroundings, and smiles mutating before her eyes, Mattie grew increasingly uncertain of what she was seeing. When the tavern was surrounded by dozens of strange, zombie-like creatures Mattie attempted to help the others organise some resistance against them, but had her throat torn out by one of the creatures in the process. She remained apparently uninjured by this, and fought on until Blackthorn attacked the box directly and caused their attackers disappeared. Moments later - after expressing her irritation to Blackthorn that the name 'Pandora's Box' hadn't alerted them to the risks of the job they were taking on - the tavern, and other thieves, faded away. Mattie found herself alone, still bearing the wounds inflicted during the fight. The Reality of the Situation In reality, the fight in the tavern and at least some part of the preceding events - though precisely how much is unclear - was a shared projection produced by Pandora's Box. The thieves remained entranced by the box, where they were discovered unresponsive by the Spectres. Cayden Masher summoned Jonathon Bradley and Helena Diamond to the scene, where the decision was made to isolate the thieves in the palace dungeons in the hope of discovering a way to release them from the box's grip, thereby being able to interrogate them on the purpose of the theft and gaining the ability to release the box's future thralls and allowing the Spectres to prevent another Theta Site Incident. Equipment Mattie typically prefers stealthy, close-quarters combat, and as such tends to avoid firearms unless absolutely necessary. She almost always carries her weapons about her person, with a stiletto knife and garrote hidden in the seams of each boot and a pouch of throwing knives attached to her belt. Gallery mattienorth.jpg|Matilda "Mattie" North mattienorth_prisoner.jpg|Mattie in the Devil's Crag dungeon Appearances *At the Bottom of the Box